Melodies
I'm not one who is very sentimental, but I must say, these past few days have been filled with sadness. It's kind of horrifying, when I look back on it. My name is Blake, but most people refer to me as my ROBLOX user, Climbing_Trees. Although I don't like recollecting memories of the past much, I must say, this is something worth remembering. Something greater, more unique, perhaps...different? All stories have their beginnings and their ends, and this was mine. "Climbinggg!" I could see that my friends Cast_away and Dream_t were both spamming the chat with my name. "Okay, okay, guys. I'm here! I just went AFK to get food." Cast decided it would be a funny idea to stand on my head until I got back, so I jumped until he fell off of my head. "Hey, how rude! Your head was quite comfortable." I responded with a smiley face as Dream walked towards both of us. "LOL, okay, stop fighting. Why were we here again, Cast?" Cast jumped around me a few times before answering Dream's question. "We're playing a new game! What was it called again?" I walked around impatiently until Dream finally replied to Cast. "It's called Memories! It's a game where you have to work together to find and collect the memories that you and your friends lost! The game holds up to five players, so we'll be good to go if we select the three player story route!" Dreams was beaming with excitement. "Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" I chimed in. Cast was the first one to leave the game, followed by Dream. Finally, I left, and I awaited the party request from my two comrades. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dream was anxiously waiting for Cast to join this new game they both spoke of. "Ah, by the way, Climb. The game isn't on the front page yet despite how popular it is. I guess we're quite early!" Cast informed me as we finally joined a queue to go ingame. "Okay, everyone click custom game and then type in the code I give you!" Dream was the quickest to make us a private game, of course, so we followed along with what Dream said in our party chat. "Okay, type this into the custom game box! AXZ-513-F67." I input the code and hit submit. Cast was quite the slow typer, so I decided i'd respond and let them know I was being transported into the custom game. "Alright, i'm in!" I returned to my ROBLOX Player tab that had reopened once I put the code in. A cutscene played. It was quite odd, but I suppose it made sense for a mystery game that took on its own point of view toward amnesia. The cutscene began with three chimes, and proceeded with a image of three users laying on white beds in a room that resembled an asylum. Their clothes were also made of white cloth, and a mysterious font with letters that spelled out "Memories" was scrawled across the top of the screen. The words disappeared, and the cutscene quickly zoomed in on the user whom occupied the middle bed. Some text was at the bottom of the screen, so I assumed that the user was speaking. "???: I can't remember anything." A nostalgic tune began to play, it sounded like a flutist accompanied by a piano player were colliding two different music pieces into one. The tune carried on for a few minutes, as the cutscene faded and the game turned into actual gameplay. It turned out I was actually the user on the middle bed, so I got off of it by pressing the spacebar to jump. Dream was the second one to emerge from the cutscene, and she followed my actions and immediately spoke once she had got off the bed. "That was one weird cutscene." I laughed aloud. "LOL, I know, right? Let's wait for Cast before we do anything." a few minutes passed after I said that, so I figured it was safe to assume that Cast had reached the part where the strange tune was playing. Cast finally jumped off the bed, and spoke after a few seconds had flew by. "That was pretty creepy." Dream stared at Cast for a few moments before speaking. "Anyways, we already know the point of this game. Let's explore a bit." I quickly agreed with Dream as we all started examining and walking around the small room we were in. It was a padded room with a singular door a little ways away from the beds we were stuck in. I checked all the walls and walked around the floor before standing in front of the door, with Dream and Cast behind me. "Shall we go through?" Nothing intense was behind the door, simply a dimly lit hallway with walls and flooring resembling the ones we had seen in the room we were in before. There were flickering lights, and at the end of the lengthy hall was yet another door. Dream and Cast were both getting slightly annoyed, since the gameplay didn't seem to be very fun after the cutscene ended. "This some kinda joke?" Dream said, with much tension behind her words. "I'm beginning to think so." Cast replied as he began to scan the entire hallway. "Surely there's something more interesting behind the door, guys! Let's not think about it too much." I responded in attempt to break the tension. As soon as I said that, more strange music began to play, but this time it sounded like the rain mixed in with various piano scales occurring very quickly. It sounded as if someone were running away from something as quickly as they could. As the music faded out, a loud noise occurred. It sounded as if someone had slammed their hand on the piano, which made us all quite anxious. Something just felt wrong now, and my instincts were simply telling me to find the game we were playing. "Hold on guys, i'll be right back." I quickly said as I clicked on my browser window and went to the ROBLOX games page. Before I clicked on my browser, I saw something in that game... it was like a bright flash with some words I was unable to read. Nonetheless, I quickly searched 'Memories' in the ROBLOX games search bar. Only two results popped up, and one of them had the cutscene image that we'd seen ingame. Quickly clicking on the first result, I felt a look of terror spread across my face as I read the words "This game is currently shutdown to visitors." I rushed to click the game window, and when I returned, the dimly lit hall had darkened so much that I could barely see Cast and Dream. Cast seemed to be panicking, and Dream wasn't saying anything as she stood in the corner of the long hallway. I quickly read over the chat to see what happened while I was gone. Dream told me to take my time, Cast and Dream suddenly got nervous about something, Dream said something weird, and Cast panicked. Wait a moment, Dream said something weird? Let's take a look at that. "HwasdsEdasfklfLdsfklsfPfdsklafMfdjkfafE" I quickly skimmed the message to realize that it was a bunch of gibberish, although something seemed...off. Cast seemed relieved once I walked towards him, but another strange song started to play and a sharp piano note seemed to pull me away from Cast and Dream. "What's going on?" Cast tried to walk toward me, but once again, the strange song and piano note pulled us apart, although the piano note seemed to get louder and more obnoxious. "I don't know! I went to the game page and found this game and it was shut down entirely, which was strange! I don't know what's going on but it's creeping me out!" once I said that a strange ominous humming began to start up, and Dream slowly walked towards Cast from the corner. "Dream? Are you okay?" was the only message I saw before a flash occurred, presenting some words in front of my eyes. I had barely enough time to read the entire message as I was transported to another game, and what I saw on the screen before I was transported still haunts me to this day. The game I was transported to had beautiful scenery, and a beautiful melody of chimes began playing. A few notes made me wince in realization, and I remembered everything. As if the game had read my mind, a white screen with a few small words appeared. "Do you remember now?" This is Carely of ROBLOX Industries speaking, please be aware of what games your children play on ROBLOX, as there have been strange errors and bugs occurring within a few games lately. For instance, the 1st incident, where the parents of three users filed a complaint about their children going missing after last playing a ROBLOX game. I've only heard rumors, but it is said that the users were hypnotized by strange melodies that allowed for mind manipulation and forceful unconscious states of the body. This is Carely of ROBLOX news, signing off. D o n't b e a f r a i d o f o u r m a s t e r, c l i m b i n g. H e o n l y w a n t s t o p l a y w i t h u s ~ Category:MsFraidyCat